return to oblivia
by FizzyExplosion
Summary: ben and summer return to oblivia after 5 months and present the care-free region with exciting news rated m for possible future lemon(s)
1. Chapter 1

**Fizzy: Hey guys! Welcome to my first story. this is an obliviashipping that takes place when Ben and Summer return to oblivia with some exciting news!**

 **Summer: Though... Rand is gonna go bonkers on Ben XD**

 **Ben: o.o**

 **Fizzy: hahaha so anyway Ben cuz summer is tired, you do disclaimer.**

 **Ben:... okay, anyway Fizzy does not own Pokémon or any characters, but she own this story and it's ideas.**

 **Fizzy: thanks ben, now ENJOY!**

 **Return to Oblivia**

Summer: sorry if I'm a bit heavier than usual Latias...

Latias: It's ok! but may I ask why? it's only been 5 months.

Summer turned her head and shared a smile with Ben, turns out shortly after arriving back at the ranger union, summer found out she was going to have Ben's child. both young rangers were excited at the thought of becoming parents, but summer still wanted to continue her job and they are both going back to oblivia to help.

Summer: Should we tell them?

Ben: Why not? they will find out sooner or later.

Latios: tell us what?

Summer: me and ben are having a child.

the female ranger stated with a big smile, staring at her partner.

Latias: HOLY COW WE NEED TO HURRY!

at this the eon duo sped off at the seed of light, and was at rand's house in a matter of seconds.

Ben: a bit too fast if you ask me

ben fell over, while summer helped him up laughing.

Summer: you silly, goof!

they both laughed then, holding hands, walked up to the door and ben knocked.

Nema: I'll get it!

soon the door opened, revealing a very hyper bluenette who soon noticed who was at the door.

Nema: SUMMER! BEN!

she tackled the pair to the ground.

Rand: WHO DID YOU SAY NEMA?!

an elder man in an older ranger costume came bounding downstairs to greet the unexpected guests.

Summer & Ben: Hey Rand! Hey Nema!

Rand: Nema get off of summer and ben! they just got here!

Nema: sorry dad...

Leanne: man my family is crazy... anyway you two welcome back! come inside I will make everybody tea.

Summer: heh, thanks Leanne!

they all sit down and start a conversation when Leanne notices something and asks to talk to summer in private.

Summer: what did you want to talk about?

Leanne: don't think I didn't notice missy! I have already had a kid you know.

Summer: haha is it getting that noticeable?

Leanne: yep, well how long?

Summer: four months, so you got a room we can lock rand in so he don't kill ben?

both girls laugh before going back and joining the others.

Ben: could you take another 100 years?

summer rolled her eyes playfully.

Summer: hey rand, wanna go for a quick patrol? I could stretch my legs after all that flying.

Rand: sure, lets go.

just before leaving Leanne gives her a quick wink.

Leanne: ben?

Ben: yes, Leanne?

Leanne: run...

ben gives her a confused face, then realizes what summer is going to do and legs it out of the house.

Nema: mum? why was ben so scared?

Leanne smiles at her daughter before waking over and hugging her.

Leanne: lets just say a new member will be joining the family soon.

Nema thinks for a while before jumping up an down excitedly.

~with summer and rand on lapras beach~

Summer: man, I forgot how beautiful the sunset was here!

Rand: heh, yeah but it was sure odd to get used to you and ben not being here.

he stated with a smile, for rand it was like seeing his daughter again all grown up after not seeing her for ages, he sure was happy.

Summer: speaking of getting used to stuff...

Rand: hmm? what are you talking about sums?

Summer:... come and take a seat.

the younger and elder ranger sat down on the sand staring at the sunset.

Summer: well you see... me and ben are having a child.

rands eyes widened looking from summer to her belly then back at summer. the he stood up and started running to his house.

rand: BEN!

summer hears a rustle from the bush she smiles then stands up.

Summer: take it Leanne warned you

she turned around to see ben smiling at her with his adorable, goofy grin. they closed the gap then summer put her arms around bens neck while he put his arms around her waist as she looked up at him.

Ben: I love you

Summer: I love you too

they both push their lips together passionately as the sunset melts away.

 **Fizzy: well sorry if that was a bit short but its only a prologue and I'm happy with that.**

 **Summer & Ben: review for the baby!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fizzy: I'm back!**

 **Summer & Ben: yay! **

**Rand: BEN!**

 **Fizzy: o.o looks like your still on the run Ben...**

 **Ben: AHHH!**

 **Fizzy and Summer watch in amusement as Rand tries to catch Ben**

 **Summer: My life...**

 **Fizzy: NEMA! DISCLAIMER!**

 **Nema: yay! anyway fizzy does not own Pokémon, guardian signs or us but she owns this story and ideas.**

 **Fizzy: ENJOY!**

 **Return to Oblivia**

Rand is banging on a door trying to get out and kill Ben.

Summer: *sigh* looks like I'll have to tell my babies that their dad was a goofy dork...

Ben: yeah... wait... HEY!

everyone burst out laughing when Leanne noticed something.

Leanne: wait... you said babies and their?

Ben: you didn't tell her sums?

Summer: must have slipped my mind! anyway yeah we're having twins!

Rand: WHEN I GET OUT I SWEAR TO GOD BEN!

Ben flinched whilst Nema giggled and Leanne rolled her eyes.

summer: oh, cut him some slack rand~ not happy to be a granddad?

the banging stopped...

Rand: THAT MAKES ME SEEM OLD!

Summer: -_- worth a try...

Nema: mum why is dad so mad at ben just because summer is going to have babies?

Leanne: I'm afraid Nema that's a feeling only dads will ever understand...

Summer: whelp I'm going to go on patrol see you all later!

Ben: no you don't!

ben grabbed her waist and spun her around to look at him.

Rand: BEN GET YOUR HANDS OFF!

Ben: HOW DOES HE EVEN KNOW?!

RAND: FATHERLY SENSES!

Ben: o.o

Ben: but still sums, you're not going.

Summer: aww come on! it's still at least 4 months.

Summer looked up at ben with big chocolate puppy eyes.

Ben: ngh, fine! but i'm coming!

Summer: Fine by me!

she said as she got on tip toes and pecked his cheek.

Ben: see ya Leanne

Leanne: bye youse two

...

Rand:.. wait, didn't summer say she found out when she ARRIVED at the union...

Leanne & Nema: uh oh...

~ to summer & ben~

Summer: tee hee~

Ben: summer! wait up you meant to be pregnant.

Summer: I am!

Ben: well I heard It's good for you to swim if your having a baby...

summer: ? what's that supposed to mean?

ben grinned confusing summer more

Summer: beeeeen?

ben picks her up and jumps into a lake surprising her.

Summer Been~ hahaha

they splashed each other till the sun started to set.

Summer: ... it might be sooner.

Ben: what? what might be sooner?

Summer: the baby, the doctors said it might be from 2 to 4 months.

Ben: so... it's due a lot sooner than we thought?

summer nods, then ben picks her up bridal style.

Ben: then we need to head back.

she giggles as they head back, ready to face rand's screaming.

 **fizzy: and that's a wrap**

 **both soon to be parents are fast asleep.**

 **Fizzy: *smiles* aww so cute, well anyway bye! please review!**


End file.
